Forum:Archive 6 messages
Founder needed! This wiki, one of the 100 biggest on Wikicities, currently has no administrators, since the founder is inactive. Having admins can really help in case of spam or vandalism attacks to repair bad edits quickly. If you'd be interested in being an admin for the StarCraft wiki and helping kick it back to life, please contact Wikia staff about adopting this wiki. (You must be a logged-in user, so if you are interested, please create an account.) You can also post on the Community Portal at Central, or ask me, Sannse, or Angela if you have questions! Mindspillage (spill yours?) 22:08, 13 March 2006 (UTC) There hasn't been much activity recently. Can I apply for moderator status? PsiSeveredHead 15:57, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Shdwlink1993 is now an admin here. Good luck relaunching the wiki! Angela (talk) 02:15, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Unit Pages Needed Check the templates for Zerg, Terran, and Protoss. Click a red link and start typing! (Please don't copy/paste from Wikipedia like the other authors did...or if you do, at least don't make it extremely obvious. No, actually, just don't do it. -rayluT 04:26, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Copied pages Many pages are copied over directly from Wikipedia, dead links, images, invalid references, and everything else. If someone could help de-wikify them, that'd be great. This could be a good place to start: http://starcraft.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Wantedpages&limit=20&offset=0. Anything ending in " (StarCraft)" (use what links here) should have the link either removed or have the " (StarCraft" taken out. -rayluT 00:54, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Buildingbox I have just fixed the Template:Buildingbox. Luckily, there were only a few building pages. We could use some more and any contributions to the buildingbox would be appreciated - early. Note that, because buildings do so many things, I decided to make a Function box. Perhaps we should change this to Research/Upgrades and Produces? -rayluT 04:06, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Don't forget Image and caption... 68.39.174.238 06:42, 15 February 2007 (UTC) What about StarCraft Wiki:Copyrights? I tried to add something that I thought everyone could agree on, but I don't know what the actuall copyright(s) we allow are? I suggest the following, but these are just my opinion: * Text ** Originally written text is preferred over most all else because it is designed with this site in mind and is unquestionably not copyrighted. ** Official text from SC/BE/BN can be used, but it should be "set off" in quotes to show that it is original text and not contributed wikitext. Likewise, ALL quotes should be given their origin and clearly marked as such. ** Text should not be imported from Wikipedia. Although it is free and compatible, it has a tendency to be written for a different audience and uses different styles. * Images ** Screenshots of the game are legit as there isn't really any other way to show the units/buildings/races/terrains/etc. Although now that I think of it, that's more then anything a "Style guide". 68.39.174.238 01:40, 14 February 2007 (UTC) A new template I don't know how welcome this is, but per the comment about about people swiping text from Wikipedia and not reformatting it, I've created Template:SwipedFromWpA for people to mark these both before and after working on them, so others can check and see if they still need work. 68.39.174.238 02:06, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :I've edited the template to include a field for the URL of the source material. This is so that it can be easily checked so that it can be deemed necessary to remove the message once an article has achieved some 'individuality'. Usage: --Xallium (talk • ) 02:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC)